The Job You Love
by DB Sommer
Summary: A brief look as Haruhi finds the perfect job for her.\


The Job You Love

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frustration.

That one word summarized Haruhi Suzumiya's life in a nutshell. Oh, things had been briefly interesting during high school last year. The SOS club had been fun in the beginning, even if it hadn't succeeded in its stated goals. But over the last four months things had gone straight into the crapper. Everything had started to become boring and predictable of late. Even Kyon was less interesting than in the beginning, not that he was that interesting to begin with, she mentally added. It wasn't like he was an esper, time traveler, or alien. He was just a plain, ordinary, bland guy. Well, maybe there was something about him at one time --some intangible quality that had been vaguely interesting when they had first met-- but lately they had seemed to be changing. It was like they were changing. Growing apart. It was annoying. No.

Frustrating.

Kyon's growing distance was only the start. Yuki's odd nature was becoming almost routine, Itsuki had always been a bit aloof compared to the others, and you could only torment Asahina so much before it became repetitive. Well, they hadn't used anything involving tentacles, but that would be going a bit overboard. Even if Haruhi had some to use.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Haruhi cried out in a primal scream. For a moment she almost swore everything… blinked.

And then frustration overwhelmed her again. "Is it too much to ask to run into someone interesting who can show me something I haven't seen before?!"

Haruhi was about to stomp off and… well, do something, when she spotted a curious man. He was thin, with short black hair which stuck up a bit in the front, and sideburns. He was decked out in a long jacket, shirt and pants. For some reason he was in front of a curious thing. It was said it was a Police Public Call Box, in English.

Curiosity trumped frustration.

Haruhi observed the man. He was looking at the call box curiously, mumbling to himself about being unable to figure out why he couldn't leave.

This was becoming more promising. Assuming he wasn't crazy. Eccentric would work, though.

Haruhi moved up behind him, watching him closely to see which of the two he might be. The man was so intent on staring at the box that he was unaware of her presence for a full minute. When he turned around, he seemed almost startled.

"Oh, excuse me," he said in Japanese with an obvious British accent.

Since his Japanese was so good, she didn't bother trying to talk to him in English. "You seem to be having problems with your... thing."

"Ah, yes, actually. Not the first time it's happened, mind you, though this is bit unique. It's almost like I'm trapped. Not the first time that's happened either, though whatever his keeping me here is very different than the norm." His stare became more curious.

Haruhi met his curiosity with her own. There was something about him that was alluring in a way she had never experienced before. Not in the way Kyon had been in the beginning --not that he had even been alluring, she corrected herself-- but something that resonated within her on an almost instinctive level. "So, where are you from?"

"Oh, lots of different places. Excuse me a moment." He pulled out a slender instrument and pointed it at her. She couldn't devise its purpose, only that it wasn't hostile.

It hummed a bit, causing the man's eyebrows to raise up almost to his hairline. "Oh dear. I think I see why I haven't been able to leave." He considered something for a moment. To himself, he said, "Well, things have been lonely without Donna, I suppose." He then turned his full attention to Haruhi. "Tell me, have you ever wanted to travel?"

Haruhi could feel the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. "Where?"

He hopped on the balls of his feet. "Oh, lots of different places. Here and there. Then and now."

Yes! This was it. She could feel her heart's desire slipping over her like a glove. "Will I get to meet espers, time-travelers, or aliens?"

"I can fairly guarantee it. Even before you leave."

She bowed, "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya."

"I'm the Doctor." He opened the door to the call box.

And the universe would never be the same. Even more never the same than usual.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End fic

Writer's notes: You have to admit, being the Doctor's traveling companion is the ideal job for Haruhi given her desires.


End file.
